Katherine Gets Her Way
by An Innocent
Summary: Katherine has Damon Salvatore silently begging for mercy in an mini orgy that she controls.


Damon pressed his hand against the bulge in his jeans and gently massaged it, his eyes following Caroline's every move. Across from him Tyler took a rougher approach, already rubbing his fist against his shorts, creating pulsating friction against his growing erection, his girlfriend's perfect ass was bent over right in front of him. Lastly, Klaus had both hands over his still clothed hardon, he was squeezing himself hard, straining against the compulsion, ready to jerk off and cum, and god he needed to cum.

Katherine stood in the corner, watching them strain against her compulsion. They weren't allowed to put their hands in their pants until she said so, nor were they allowed to cum, and she intended to take her sweet, sweet time with it. She had convinced Kohl earlier to compel Klaus to do everything she said, and he had done a good job. In the middle of her little sex circle was Caroline, compelled to strip and pole dance sexily until she was told otherwise. And best of all everyone was compelled to not say a word.

"Alright, now you boys can unzip your pants and get rid of them. No touching yourselves now." She ordered.

Groaning the boys complied, Damon pulled down his fly and threw his jeans aside, his boner was apparent in his black silk boxers, his dick creating a straining tent out of the fabric.

Tyler pulled his shorts off and gritted his teeth to stop from screaming with frustration, his huge erection was poking out the top of his underwear and throbbing pleasurably, ready to get jacked off.

Klaus discarded his pants, his boner stuck straight out in front of him, standing at attention.

Slowly, painfully she made them wait but finally she let them keep rubbing themselves and eventually remove all their clothes, including their underwear.

She then decided she would make the other two wait and just focus on Damon for a while.

Following her orders Damon slowly stroked himself up and down, squeezing and caressing himself, groaning as he worked toward climax. He wrapped his fingers around his throbbing cock, which was dripping with precum and started sliding his foreskin up and down, fingering the tip of his cock and thrusting it into his hand a bit. She watched him do this until he was about 12 seconds away from cumming then made him stop. He nearly shrieked with frustration but dropped his hands away from his cock which kept bouncing around after he stopped jerking it, the blood was pulsing through it wildly.

Once he'd stopped she ordered him to hump the chair, humo the floor, hump caroline, and then hump the wall, still not letting him cum. He humped and humped, trying to force his body to cum, but the compulsion was unbreakable. He rubbed his cock up and down the wall, thrusting into it until the wall was dented and then until the wall had a hole in it. Then she made him hump his clothes, then told him to lie on the floor. She walked over to him, his glistening cock stood right up in the air, jumping with little shocks of need.

"Now Damon, the real torture begins." She smirked and sat her bare pussy down on his face. She crouched over him and thrust her clitoris into his nose, his lips and his chin. He groaned into her vagina and then started licking her up on command.

"Ooooh that's good," She purred, moving her hips into his tongue, his rough scratchy tongue lapping at her clitoris. Soon she climbed off him, she had no interest in cumming yet and sat her ass down on his throbbing cock, encasing it inside her. She bounced on him a few times and let him thrust into her for a few minutes, bringing him back to the brink of climax.

She climbed off him again and gave her command. Carefully he stood and jerked away at himself for a second, aimed and finally with a shout of ecstasy and many moans and groans as spurt after spurt of cum shot across the room and covered Elena's corpse. He thrust into his hand and pumped his cock a few more times before collapsing with exhaustion


End file.
